A BAD BOYS english
by LittleShyAvenger
Summary: What would you do if you 'love' burned you in front of the whole school? A:Forget B:Change schools C:Change your image and burn them, that's what Sasuke and his friends did and found there true love. This a Sasuhina-arriva story i just translated it.! :


This my first fan fiction , well translated fic, this fan fic is Sasuhina-arriva who gave me permission to translate her fan fic A BAD BOYS. I hope everyone who reads this fic loves it as much as I did. I give thanks to Carito-chan for showing me this fic and Sasuhina-arriva for letting me translate it Spanish to English!! :]

________________________________________________________________________

A BAD BOYS Chapter 1: Rejections and Changes

My name is Sasuke Uchiha I'm the second son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. I'm the smartest in Konoha High school, I am considered a nerd I'm ging to tell you happened to me in the last day of my Junior year.

*Flash Back*

_I woke up like everyday to go to High school, today was going to be the best day ever because I was going to hurt the boyfriend of the girl that I like and you know what? I don't care if they give me detention or they expel me. The only people who knew that was my friends and my best friend Naruto Uzumaki. I've known him since we were little, he was my next door neighbor, and he still lives next to me. Naruto, he's normal, but he's an idiot, compared to me, because I'm the best student in the High school and a nerd, or that's what they call me. But Naruto is and always be my best friend._

_I got ready to go to school and I went down stairs to eat breakfast, because my mom doesn't let me out of the house until I eat._

_I ran downstairs and I said "Good Morning" to all of my family who are my dad Fugaku; My mom Mikoto, she's a good woman and a good mother and the last one my older brother Itachi Uchiha, who is really different from me. He is has a lot of friends and I don't. He's always with a lot of women, and I'm not. He's a type of person who's really cool and I'm not. But that doesn't effect are good relationship, because he's a good brother, even though sometimes he can be annoying._

_Me and Itachi leave the house together to take me to school, because he goes to the University. When I got in the car I started to honk so that idiot Naruto can come out his house, it's really late. I watch Naruto running out his with a bowl of Ramen in his hands._

"_Hey Sasuke, we have time" Naruto said with a mouth full of Ramen._

"_Naruto you know it's not good to talk with your mouth full, also I didn't understand what you were saying."_

"_Eh?" Naruto said who was concentrating more to his beloved Ramen._

"_Forget, get in the car, Itachi wants to be there fast" I told while I was opening the back door._

"_Hey, Itachi how are you??" Naruto yelled my brother's name._

"_Hi Naruto I don't want you to eat in my Corvette" sometimes I can't stand Itachi._

"_Sure Itachi whatever you say" When Naruto finished talking he started to eat Ramen again._

"_Good Sasuke, you didn't forget anything for High school??"_

"_No Itachi" Sometimes he treats me like I'm 6._

"_In that case, let's go!" Now I know why Itachi and Naruto are friends. He drove fast, in every stop light Itachi started to flirt with a girl that was in another car. He'll never change._

_We had arrived to school and we got off the car. Naruto and me walked to the entranced of the school. _

"_Hey teme look!" while he pointed at Sakura._

"_Shut up Dobe, you want the whole school to know that I love Sakura??" While I hit the back of his head._

"_No, but…….you know your that you get mad a lot Sasuke??" Naruto said while he was rubbing the back of his head._

"_Hmp, Dobe I'm going to my class I'll see you in free period." I left while Naruto was still rubbing the back of his head because of the hit I gave him._

Yes I was in love with Haruno Sakura the most popular girl in the school and I'll hurt her boyfriend because he's also with my brother's friend Konan at the same time and I told he that I wanted to fight him.

I had already told Naruto and the rest of my friends about the fight and like me my friends are also nerds. There was Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Sobaku No Gaara, and of course me, Naruto wasn't a nerd but he was are friend anyway. Everyone knew what we were going to do, after I fought with Kiba I told Sakura that I loved her, what she me and my friends took us by surprise.

_The fight had just finished I had won Kiba, when I told Sakura that I loved her she kept looking at me with friends Karin, Tayuya, Mizore, and Sora they started to laugh because Shikamaru was in love with Tayuya, Neji with Mizore, Gaara with Karin, and Naruto with Sora and together but they said : _

"_How are we going be in a relationship with you guys if your all nerds, I'd rather kiss a frog than kiss you Uchiha look at yourself you not good looking your only just a nerd, I was only nice to you so you can help me with one my classes." Sakura yelled with her friends, the whole school started to laugh at us._

And now I'm in my room really mad and you know what?? For me Sakura Haruno is bitch. Me and my friends went to my house and with the school not knowing we are in the families that are the most important in the state. My father is the owner of Uchiha Corp. one of the most important corporation in Japan. Shikamaru's father has a corporation that sold medicine. Neji is from the Hyuga family and he'll be the owner of one of the hyuga museums, Gaara is going to have the Sabaku Hotels, and Naruto is going to have the Kyuubi Restaurants. We had gotten furious and we were going to get revenge.

"Ok let's see if I understand a GIRL HUMALTATED YOU GUYS!!! Itachi yelled.

"Yes that's why we're asking for you to change our image, and nobody makes an Uchiha mad."

"So I'm going to change you guys completely" Itachi said "But before you guys should have a group name ours is Akatsuki"

"Mmm maybe Sharigan??" Sasuke said

"I like that one" Neji said.

"Better the Ramens!!" Naruto said.

"NO!!" Everyone said together.

"You guys are so mean" Naruto said.

"Good now we need a symbol" Pein said.

Naruto drew a picture of Ramen, and everyone hit him. Neji drew the Ying and the yang, but the was to classic. Shikamaru drew the Nazi symbol everyone hit him because it was prohibited in the school. Pein drew the nine tails, Naruto liked it but it was to complicated until at last Itachi and Sasuke came with a symbol it was a read circle with that was outlined in black with (those things the sharigan has there's 3 of them) and with and black dot in the middle and it was their symbol.

"Now we need a leader for organization??" Gaara said.

"Why don't we write our names in a piece of paper and put them in a box a grab a paper and who's ever name come out gets to be leader" Shikamaru said.

Everyone put wrote their names down and put it in a box and Itachi grabbed a piece of paper and it was my name.

"How come Sasuke-Teme gets to be leader." Naruto said upset.

"Because that's how it is" I said.

"Tomorrow we'll go to the mall and you guys are going to the popular your guys last year of High school he he hehe" Itachi said.

"I don't know what's happening" Sasuke said confused.

In the morning everyone was at my house all that was Itachi and Deidara another one of Itachi's weird friends Pein had to work today.

"Ok boys today we'll change your look and this a job for…..Itachi-Sama!!" Itachi said and made a 'sexy' pose.

"And I'm his helper Deidara" Deidara said while trying to make a 'sexy' pose like Itachi.

"Not you" Itachi said "Your just going to hold the bags"

"Well at least I'm here"

"Good now let's all go to the…. Itachi Mobil!!"

"Isn't your Corvette??" I said

"No, in times like this it's the Itachi Mobil!!" He said while he had his fist in the air.

We were in the car for a long time, after awhile we got to the mall, when we got there Itachi started to talk.

"This is going to have 4 parts. First: Change your image; Second: Change of clothes; Third: Change your personality; Finally Four: Make you guys tough, you'll never know when you'll have to hurt someone."

"Yes of course" I said.

Everyone kept staring at Itachi he looked crazy.

"Itachi I'm starting to think this isn't a good idea" I said

"You'll thank me when we're done"

We got to a Hair Salon, Itachi started giving instructions on how they should do our hair. They took are hands and had us sit down so they can do our hair.

"Ladies…I leave them in your hands!"

"Yes, Itachi-Sama!" It sounds like they know him here.

They started doing are hair, I don't know how long I was sitting there.

We all fell asleep in the first part, but when we woke up we didn't recognized ourselves.

I didn't look the same my hair was cut in a rocker way. They cut Naruto's hair in spikes which looked better. Shikamaru's hair was made into a low ponytail. Gaara had the same hair cut as Naruto. Neji's hair had a ponytail on the bottom of his long hair and had hair that went the side of his face in each side, they put him a band on his forehead. We were speechless.

"I know you guys are speechless, thank you ladies you guys are the best"

"Your welcome Itachi-Sama"

We left the Hair Salon, Itachi took us to a big store that had every single style of clothes.

"Ok they have a men's area of rockers' so tell me a color and I'll combine it with black"

"Mm blue" I said.

"Orange" said Naruto.

"Green" Shikamru said.

"White" said Neji.

"Good let's go" Itachi yelled while we were entering the big store, he bought us everything, he said that most of the clothes were going to be black he bought us a lot of things, and like Deidara said he was carrying the bags thatr were more than 30 and we had left 15 bags in Itachi's car.

"Good we're almost done now it's time for the hard part" Itachi said with a scary voice.

"Which one??" I said.

"You'll see" Itachi took us into a store that was painted black inside, they got us and tied us up in chairs.

"Itachi what's happening!!" I yelled at him.

"We came to were Pein works"

"But Pein's job is…" I didn't finish my sentence because I was scared.

"Yes I told you it would be the part that would hurt" Itachi said.

"Sasuke what is Pein's job??" Neji asked.

"His job is giving Tattoo's and piercing people" I said scared.

"!!!!!!!!WHAT!!!!!!!!" They all yelled except for Gaara.

"Ok who are my clients…OH it's you Itachi, you want me to do something to your friends he he" He said with an evil laugh and Itachi nodded.

"Ok let's go and choose then" Pein said and he showed us a book full of Tattoo's.

"We don't have another option??" Sasuke asked Itachi and he shooked his hand.

"I want this one" I said it was a cursed seal that looked like the Sharigan.

"Where do you want it??"

"I want it the bottom left side of my neck and I want the Chinese dragon on my left arm" I told pointing were I wanted my tattoos'.

"Alright then"

Then he started asking the rest of them Naruto wanted a nine tails on his right arm, Shikamaru want his ears pierced, Gaara want a Kanju (love) symbol on the left side his forehead, and Neji wanted the Yin and Yang symbol on his left arm. Pein started work on our tattoos' and it was really hurtful, then Itachi told Pein to pierce my right eyebrow that didn't hurt. We all left the store and we got in the car.

"Ok now the you guys look sexy, tomorrow we start part 3"

"Itachi are you serious don't you think that the tattoos' were too much" Neji said.

"Yes, but you guys look great" Itachi said.


End file.
